


Love Sick

by TestyCanadian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tamaki/Alpha Sougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: Tamaki's day started off normal enough but suddenly he starts feeling all hot and bothered in class. Everyone seems to think he's getting sick but he doesn't feel ill. Maybe it's something else? Something he'd never considered to be a possibility before?





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadacheQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadacheQueen/gifts).



Tamaki groaned and slumped down farther in his desk, for once regretting his seat placement next to the classroom windows. Usually the big panes of glass provided a welcome change from the dull view of his teacher droning on about math or whatever, but today they were just making him way too hot. He didn’t know why the sun had decided to punish him today, especially since it was actually a bit more overcast than usual, but Tamaki could feel the heat searing his back through his school blazer. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in class so far, but if he didn’t get a chance to get out of his seat soon then he would surely melt. 

 

“Yotsuba-san,” Iori’s voice whispered harshly from in front of him, “You need to pay attention.”

 

Tamaki cracked an eye open, not quite recalling when he had shut them, and Iori’s fuzzy form took shape in front of him. The dark haired boy was looking at him sternly, the tiniest hint of concern creasing the edges of his eyes. Tamaki sighed heavily and tried his best to straighten his posture a bit. He had been making an actual effort recently to do better in school. It made everyone happy when he did well and Tamaki truly enjoyed their praise when he brought home good scores. However, today it was becoming more and more difficult to pay attention to anything going on in his classroom. He was just to hot! Still, if Iori was asking him to pay attention he would try. With a pained moaned, Tamaki leaned back in his seat and tried to fix his eyes on the teacher at the board.

 

This was a bad idea.

 

As soon as Tamaki’s shoulder blades hit the seat-back behind him, his vision swam. There was a loud ringing in his ears followed by blackness, a loud bang, and a pounding in his head. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a bed in the nurse’s office. He tried to sit up but a hand on his chest pushed him back down. He blinked blearily up at Iori’s worried face.

 

“You know you’re supposed to tell people when you’re sick, Yotsuba-san,” Iori said tersely, his harsh tone not matching the gentle touch smoothing the blanket over Tamaki’s chest, “You know we would have let you stay home if you had said something. The last thing we need is you collapsing on stage or something.”

 

“I know that, Iorin,” Tamaki said with a pout, “I‘m not Rikkun.”

 

“Dammit Yotsuba-san,” Iori chided, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, “Take this seriously! You passed out in class! Why didn’t you just as to stay home if you had a fever?!”

 

“Do I have a fever?” Tamaki asked, blinking lazily up at Iori, “Is that why I was so hot before?”

 

“Yes,” Iori sighed, apparently realizing that none of his scolding was going to get through to the other boy, “The nurse said your temperature was over 100 °F and your body showed signs of dehydration and fatigue. What were you doing to push your body so hard?”

 

“Nothing unusual,” Tamaki hummed, pushing Iori’s fussing hands away and dragging himself into a sitting position, “Me and Sou-chan had a radio show yesterday, and I did regular dance practice with everyone, but besides that I just ate snacks and watched anime with Nagicchi. I felt normal up until a little while ago, and even then I just felt really hot. I  _ still  _ feel really hot though, Iorin.”

 

“That would be the fever,” Iori hummed, holding his chin in that way he did whenever he was thinking very hard about something, “I wonder if it’s the start of a cold? If so we should take steps so the rest of Idolish7 doesn’t catch it, especially Nanase-san. I’ll have to call Manager to prep for absences just in case and I’ll tell Banri-san to make sure someone sterilizes the dorms when he comes to pick you up.”

 

“Pick me up?” Tamaki asked, gratefully taking the glass of water and aspirin the nurse handed him as she came to check on them.

 

“Well of course, you can’t stay at school if you’re sick,” Iori said matter-of-factly, “It’s best if you go back home and rest.”

 

“We have a test coming up though,” Tamaki pouted, tugging at his collar as he felt his body start to heat up once more, “Ryuu-aniki promised to take me and Sou-chan out for ice cream if I do well on it.”

 

“I’ll be sure to get copies of your work for you,” Iori said, smiling fondly at him, “And I’ll help you study once you’re feeling better, okay? Just focus on your health for now, Yotsuba-san.”

 

“Ooookay Iorin,” Tamaki sighed, slouching forward and leaning his chin on his palm as another wave of heat ran up his spine, “I’m counting on you.”

 

Iori opened his mouth to responded but was interrupted by the curtain in front of the bed being thrown open. Banri stood there, Tamaki’s school bag slung over one shoulder and cell phone held up to his ear as he spoke quickly to the person on the other end of the call. He quirked a smile at the two boys and waved his hand that they should follow him. Iori was quick to stand up so he could help Tamaki out of bed, the taller boy stumbling dizzily as the blood rushed to his head when he stood. The two shuffled over to the door where Banri was signing a clipboard for the nurse so he could take Tamaki home.

 

“Thank you so much for understanding, Nishimura-san,” Tamaki heard Banri say, “I’m sorry again for the last minute change but we have to take care of our boys you know. Yes I’ll give him your regards and I’ll be sure to send Sougo-kun over a little earlier to help smooth things along. Have a pleasant afternoon and feel free to call me if there are any issues.”

 

“I’m sorry for causing trouble again, Ban-chan,” Tamaki said quietly, hunching his shoulders in close. Even though Banri was looking at him sympathetically, there was something about him that made Tamaki want to flinch away,  “Is Boss mad at me?”

 

“No, Tamaki-kun, nobody’s mad at you,” Banri said, placing a reassuring hand on Tamaki’s shoulder. Unfortunately, instead of calming Tamaki like usual, it only made the heat pulsing through his body all the more intense. Tamaki whined and stumbled away from the touch. “Woah there, buddy. It’s gonna be alright, let’s get you back home so you can rest okay?”

 

Tamaki only nodded, wrapping his arms around himself in search of comfort. He didn’t know what it was but for some reason he didn’t want Banri anywhere near him. Usually he loved when Banri would pat his shoulder or ruffle his hair when he did a good job, but today something deep inside wanted to shrink away from his unit manager like the older man was some kind of predator. 

 

He barely noticed when Iori said goodbye to him as the other boy went back to class, too focussed on not bolting away from Banri. He dutifully followed the long-haired man to the van parked outside the school, he got in the passenger seat when Banri held it open for him, and buckled the seatbelt with fumbling fingers when asked. The whole time heat pulsed through his body in time to his heartbeat, like an alarm warning him to be careful around the older man. Tamaki wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be careful of, but something was setting off his instincts. He spent the whole ride home curled up in the passenger seat, jittery and arguing with his mind that there was nothing to be afraid of. When Banri stopped the van outside the dorms, Tamaki practically threw the door open and rushed out. 

 

“Thanks for the ride Ban-chan,” He called, from his perch in the entryway to the building, “I’m gonna go rest like you told me to now.”

 

Banri looked at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed from the driver’s seat, hand hovering over the gearshift. A stormy look of concern took over his face but Tamaki wasn’t going to wait to see what came of it. The light-haired boy yanked open the door and hurried inside, slamming the door behind him and making sure the lock clicked shut. He took a second to breath, leaning his forehead against the wall of the entryway and weakly kicking off his shoes. Now that the adrenaline was leaving him he felt kind of dumb. Banri wouldn’t hurt a fly, there was no reason to act so scared around him! Tamaki would have to apologize later. What kind of weird fever made him afraid of people? He hoped it was just Banri, today would suck if he kept getting scared of his friends. He felt his head get fuzzy again, and leaned more heavily against the wall. He really just wanted to take a nap.

 

“Tamaki, is that you?” a voice called from further in the dorms. Tamaki turned his head just in time to see Mitsuki’s face pop out from behind the door into the kitchens, “Iori texted me to say you were sick. Is Banri with you?”

 

“No, uh, Ban-chan had to go back to the office,” Tamaki stuttered out nervously, not wanting to tip his groupmate off that anything was amiss,  “Don’t worry Mikki, I’ll go rest in my room now.”

 

“Hey hey, none of that,” Mitsuki said, brow creasing in concern, a near perfect match for Iori’s earlier frown, “Iori said you fainted with a fever and fatigue. I’m not letting you go wallow in it alone, I know you hate being sick. Why don’t you come rest on the couch in here where I can keep and eye on you?”

 

Tamaki grimaced, shoulders scrunching up in agitation. He really wanted nothing more than to slink off to his room and burrow under his blankets, but Mitsuki was giving him such a worried look that Tamaki couldn’t turn him down. There was something comforting about having people that cared so much about his well-being. Maybe it would be fine to just rest on the couch for a bit? Just to ease his friend’s mind.

 

Decision made, Tamaki pushed himself off the wall and stumbled toward his shorter groupmate. He shuddered slightly when he reached Mitsuki, his stomach flipped nervously for a second but there was no immediate fear like there had been with Banri. Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief, which didn’t go unnoticed by the redhead in front of him. 

 

“Everything okay there, Tamaki?” Mitsuki asked, laying a comforting hand on the taller boy’s shoulder, “Do you need help getting to the couch?”

 

“No Mikki, I’m fine,” Tamaki mumbled, leaning slightly into the former’s calming touch, “I’m just sleepy. I wanna nap.”

 

“You can nap all you want on the couch then,” Mitsuki said, wrapping one of Tamaki’s arms over his shoulders and walking the younger boy into the living room, “Riku is on his way out but he made up the couch for you so you’ll be comfortable.”

 

Sure enough, their center was dutifully fluffing up the pillows on the couch when they turned the corner. Riku already had his jacket and hat on to leave, as well as a face mask to protect himself in case Tamaki was contagious, but he seemed to preoccupied with getting the couch as comfortable as possible to notice he needed to be leaving. By the looks of it, Riku had raided most of the dorm rooms for the softest bedding and arranged it in a meticulous heap on the couch cushions. Tamaki easily picked out his own pillows and pudding plushies, but he could also see one of Nagi’s kokona pillows, a set of Mitsuki’s sheets, Iori’s comforter, Riku’s own beanbag, and what everyone knew to be Tamaki’s favorite of Sougo’s blankets. He squinted to see if there was anything of Yamato’s only for Musashi the Roomba to come scooting out from under the coffee table, clearly released from his master’s room by Riku to be their youngest member’s companion. 

 

Tamaki felt his heart warm at the sight of it all. Riku always knew just how to cheer him up, even if his methods tended to be a little odd. Tamaki just figured it came with the territory of being an Omega. Their center had come into his dynamic not long after Idolish7 had formed, and ever since then he had been going out of his way to show how much he cared for his new family however his instincts deemed fit. Iori had explained that it was best to just let Riku dote on them because it would make him feel more comfortable, even if Tamaki thought it was a little weird. He thought he remembered Iori mentioning that filling spaces with soft things or making beds was called “nesting” and Omegas did it to make places feel safe. Tamaki felt a grin pull at his cheeks at the thought of Riku trying to comfort him like that.

 

“Oh there you are!” Riku said, voice glowing with the smile hidden behind his face mask, “I got everything all set up for you, Tamaki! I made it as comfy as possible so you can get better quicker!”

 

“Thanks Rikkun,” Tamaki said, shrugging himself off of Mitsuki’s shoulders and flopping down into the soft pile of pillows and blankets. He rolled around a bit to find the perfect position before sighing in relief, the sweaty sluggishness leaving him for a moment as he settled in, “Wow Rikkun, you’re the best! I feel better already! You’re like magic!”

 

“Yeah well Mr. Magic over here needs to hurry up and get to his photoshoot before he’s late,” Mitsuki said, wagging his finger at Riku mockingly, “You don’t want to keep _ Kujo Tenn _ waiting on you do you?”

 

“Sorry I lost track of time,” Riku said bashfully, quickly grabbing his bag from where he had leaned it against the wall, “I’ll hurry along so Tenn-ni doesn’t worry! Be a good boy for Mitsuki, okay Tamaki? If you’re feeling better later we can play a game!”

 

“You too Rikkun,” Tamaki called as the bubbly Omega ran for the door, “Don’t rush and get yourself sick! Be good!”

 

“Okay okay, that’s enough excitement,” Mitsuki said, pulling the blankets up over Tamaki’s shoulders as the younger settled down into the nest Riku had made for him, “Do you want anything before you nap? The TV on? Some water? Maybe some medicine for your tummy?”

 

“My tummy feels fine, Mikki,” Tamaki mumbled, eyes suddenly feeling very heavy, “I’m just sleepy and hot. Then sometimes I get dizzy.”

 

“Sleepy, hot, and dizzy huh?” Mitsuki asked, mouth turning down in a pondering look, “And you fainted in class? Are there any other symptoms, Tamaki? Anything else odd?”

 

“N-no,” Tamaki said, feeling his cheeks flush at the memory of how nervous being around Banri made him. Surely that had nothing to do with this though! “It’s just a fever Mikki, I just need rest.”

 

“Alright,” Mitsuki said, frown turning deeper at Tamaki’s stuttering, “But if you notice any changes you let me know.”

 

Tamaki only nodded and threw the blankets over his head, just wanting to forget the whole weird situation. Maybe he would feel better after a nap? He almost always did. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled around his pudding plush, inhaling the smell of Sougo’s blanket and soon felt himself drift off into a blissful dreamless sleep.

 

His stomach woke him up sometime later. He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep, but one moment he was napping and the next he felt like his stomach was trying to rip itself out of his body. His whole abdomen seized and he could do nothing but let out a long wheezing whine and wait for it to stop. After a few agonizing minutes of pain and cramping, the seizing stopped and Tamaki was able to uncurl from his fetal position under the blankets. When he was finally able to crawl out from his cocoon of bedding he found Miki standing over him, eyes wide and mouth pinched with worry.

 

“Tamaki what’s wrong?” Mitsuki asked seriously, “Where does it hurt?”

 

“It was just a bellyache I think,” Tamaki mumbled, feeling uneasy with how upset Mitsuki was getting over him, “It passed though. Maybe it’s more food poisoning than a cold? I did accidentally eat some of Sou-chan’s leftovers yesterday.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” Mitsuki said, running a careful hand over Tamaki’s cheeks and forehead, “Maybe we should call a doctor?”

 

“No!” Tamaki yelped, “No doctors! It’s just food poisoning, I’ll be fine in a day!”

 

“Tamaki--”

 

“No! I won’t go!” Tamaki said, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. He didn’t usually get so emotional about this sort of thing, but today he couldn’t help it. He just knew deep in his gut that something terrible would happen if he left the dorms! 

 

“Alright fine,” Mitsuki sighed, “No doctor for now. But if you’re not better by tomorrow then you’re seeing one, like it or not!”

 

“Okay, fine, deal,” Tamaki said, breathing a sigh of relief. He could agree to it now and try to get out of it later if he had to. Anything to keep Mitsuki from making him leave the safety of their home. With the threat of being forced to leave his sanctuary gone, the now familiar creeping heat once again flowed over his skin and with it a new sensation of hunger, “Ne Mikki, can I have some lunch?”

 

“Didn’t you just get cone telling me you have food poisoning?” Mitsuki asked, quirking an eyebrow at his younger groupmate. “Eating food when your belly’s already upset is a recipe for disaster.”

 

“Yeah but now I’m hungry!” Tamaki groaned, reaching out imploringly at the shorter boy, “Pleeeaaase Mikki! I wanna eat!”

 

“Fine fine,” Mitsuki sighed, turning and heading into the kitchen, “But you’re getting bland food. I don’t want to hear any complaining if it makes you sick either, I warned you.”

 

“Thank you~” Tamaki called happily, sinking back into his pile of soft bedding. Warmth pulsed through him, just this side of comfortably. He wiggled about, trying to find a position that relieved some of the unwanted heat, but to no avail. With a pout he sat up and tugged off his sweatshirt and button-up, sighing in relief as cool air blew over the sweaty skin of his shoulders.

 

“Tamaki, no!” Mitsuki scolded, marching over with a plate of leftovers and a grumpy frown, “Put your shirt back on! You’ll get a chill!”

 

“But Miiikiiii,” Tamaki whined, flopping backwards onto the couch, “I’m hoooot!”

 

“At least get under the blankets?” Mitsuki sighed exasperatedly, “Just eat your lunch and try to sleep okay? I have to leave soon and I want to make sure you’re settled before I go.”

 

“Where are you going?” Tamaki asked, worry pooling in is stomach even as he took his first bite of Mitsuki’s cooking, “Anywhere fun?”

 

“I’m going on a variety program later,” Mitsuki said distractedly, untying his apron and heading further into the dorms, “You won’t be alone long, but it’ll be enough time that I want you settled and sleeping before I go.”

 

“Okay…” Tamaki mumbled, suddenly feeling very nervous again. He sluggishly spooned the rest of his lunch into his mouth, his ravenous hunger not enough to quell his growing fear. For some reason, something inside him shook at the thought of being alone. Once he cleared his plate, he burrowed back into the covers and hung his head over the side of the couch to watch Mitsuki get ready.  He pulled Sougo’s blanket tight around himself and tried to convince his mind that there was nothing to worry about. 

 

“Alright I think that about does it,” Mitsuki said finally, all too soon for Tamaki’s liking, “I’m headed out now, Tamaki. There’s more leftover curry in the fridge if you get hungry again and I put some ice packs in the freezer bin if you start to feel too hot.”

 

“Thanks Mikki,” Tamaki said quietly, squeezing his pudding plush to his chest, “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Of course you will,” Mitsuki nodded, giving Tamaki a reassuring pat on the head, “Besides, you’ll only be alone for a little while. Sougo texted me that he went in early for the magazine interview you guys were doing today and that he’s already done. He’ll be here to take care of you soon, so you just need to relax until he gets home.”

 

“Sou-chan huh?” Tamaki asked thoughtfully, before pouting up at Mitsuki, “Not that I need looking after or anything, but I guess having Sou-chan around is fine.”

 

“Uh huh, sure,” Mitsuki snorted in disbelief, “Just behave yourself and take a nap. If you need anything or you start to feel more sick, promise to text someone okay?”

 

“Okay Mikki, I get it” Tamaki huffed, throwing the covers over his head in frustration, “Just go to work already before you’re late!”

 

Tamaki blushed as heard Mitsuki laugh at his antics and give him a fond pat on the head through the blankets, before the sounds of retreating footsteps and the sound of a closing door left young idol alone in the silence of the dorms. Tamaki frowned, burying his face into the top of his plush and trying to ignore the gnawing feeling of dread that was bubbling within him at the reality of being alone. 

 

That was just silly though! He had just gotten done telling Mitsuki that he didn’t need to be taken care of but the second he’s by himself he became a nervous toddler separated from their parent! He was fine darn it! He didn’t need someone looking after him like some baby! But no matter how much he tried to convince himself there was nothing to be afraid of, his body wouldn’t listen to reason. Something deep inside him was crying out for someone, anyone, to come and tend to Tamaki’s needs. What those needs were, Tamaki wasn’t quite sure; but by god did he wanted them taken care of!

 

Tamaki groaned in frustration, kicking off his blankets and rolling off the couch and onto Riku’s beanbag. Fine, if trying to convince himself there was nothing wrong with him being alone wouldn’t work, maybe he could just focus on the fact that someone was going to be home soon? Mitsuki said Sougo was already on his way, and Tamaki knew the offices were they were supposed to go for the magazine interview weren’t far away, so his partner should be at the dorms in no time at all. Sougo would know what to do to make him feel better! He was sure of it! Sougo always knew how to make him feel better when it really mattered!

 

Tamaki sighed contentedly as visions of Sougo’s gentle smiles filled his head. He knew that Sougo, with all his worrying and mother-henning, would take this chance to thoroughly dote on his younger unit partner. Tamaki had seen how much Sougo secretly enjoyed fawning all over Riku when their center got sick, and the thought of that same attention being lavished on him this time filled the blue-haired boy with another searing wave of heat. 

 

Tamaki moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes as sweaty and sensitivity spread across his body. He waited for the heat spell to dissipate like all the others, but instead of calming down he just felt the temperature rise higher and higher. He went from feeling feverish to feeling like he was being boiled alive! It was like a fire had been ignited under his skin, and not even having his bare chest exposed to the air conditioning of the dorms could stop the flames. He had to do something quick or he would surely melt!

 

He shot up off the beanbag and stumbled blearily down the hall toward the bathrooms. Panting heavily, he banged through the door and half-ran-half-fell into the closest shower. He collapsed onto the tiled floor, the cool porcelain barely registering to his burning skin, and scrabbled at the faucet until freezing cold water poured over his head. The icy liquid crashed down around him, roaring in his ears and drowning out Tamaki’s own cries of pain and terror. The heat abated for only a moment before it swelled to an even greater register than before, and with it came a stabbing pain low in Tamaki’s abdomen. 

 

Tamaki felt, more than heard, himself let out a long keening whine as the pain coiled tighter and tighter in his belly. It was like a spring being twisted to its limit, and any second it was going to snap. The boy curled tight into a ball on the floor of the shower, praying for an end to the heat and pain, in that moment he would have given anything for it to just stop!

 

Luckily it was only a moment later that his wish was granted. 

 

With a sudden snapping sensation, whatever was twisting around in his stomach gave out. Tamaki wailed as his whole body convulsed, twitching as the heat reached a crescendo and rushed down his body towards his pelvis. He gasped for breath, this sudden reprieve not coming to him easily. Aftershocks shook through his body and it took a few minutes for the daze of pain to leave Tamaki’s mind. 

 

When he could finally think straight again, he found the heat had mostly gone and it’s place was left an overwhelming and inexplicable lust. Tamaki had been horny before of course, he was a healthy teenage boy afterall, but it was nothing like this! This was a kind of desperate need Tamaki had never even thought he was capable of. He had never been so hard so quickly! Just what the hell was going on with him?!

 

Tamaki was finding it harder and harder to breath all of a sudden. Why was his body doing this to him? He’d never heard of any kind of sickness that affected people this way! Was he dying? Was he going to die there, all alone on the bathroom floor? Would Sougo come home expecting to find him sleeping soundly on the couch only to find his body, cold and lifeless? Terror and anguish cut through him like a knife as he imagined the horror and grief on his precious partners face at such an outcome. It was too much! Tamaki couldn’t breath! _ Dammit he couldn’t breath _ ! 

 

“Tamaki-kun are you in here?” 

 

Tamaki’s eyes snapped open. He wasn’t sure when he had closed them, but he must have been squeezing them pretty hard from the amount of spots he was seeing. He squinted through the pulsing specks of black and looked towards the source of the sound. Light from the hallway was flooding in through the doorway, a dark silhouette outlined against the brightness. His vision was still swimming so Tamaki couldn’t place who it was, but he was too distracted by something else to really care. 

 

An absolutely heavenly scent was wafting past his nostrils. 

 

It seemed familiar but he couldn’t place what it smelled like exactly. It wasn’t food, but it was making him salivate. It wasn’t something from nature but his instincts recognized it as the most natural thing in the world. It felt calming but exciting, comforting but dangerous, and more than anything it sent another wave of heat right to the ache between his legs. 

 

“Hey are you listening?” The voice called again, closer this time, ““Mitsuki-san said you were supposed to be napping on the couch. You really shouldn’t try to bathe when you’re sick without someone home, you know. What if something had happened and no one was here to help you?”

 

Sougo! His Sou-chan had come to find him! Tamaki was so happy to see him. Now he wouldn’t be alone! Of course he wouldn’t die, not with Sougo around to take care of him! Even Sougo’s nagging sounded like heaven to his ears in that moment! He would put up with all the nagging in the world if it meant Sougo would just take him in his arms and make everything better. He tried to call out to the older boy, to tell him how much he appreciated the other coming to tend to him, but all that came out was a high needy whine.

 

In a second flat Tamaki’s vision was filled with Sougo’s concerned face. The older boy was leaned over Tamaki’s sprawled and shivering form and hurriedly turned off the freezing water still pouring from the showerhead. Careful fingers quickly ran over Tamaki’s body as his partner checked him for injury, leaving trails of sparks and heat in their wake. With a jolt Sougo froze, eyes wide and nostrils twitching, as he looked down at Tamaki in surprised awe.

 

“Tamaki-kun…” Sougo said in a shocked whisper, voice just an edge shy of reverence, “You’re in heat”

 

“What?” Tamaki asked, reaching his hands up to cup his ear because there was no way he had heard Sougo right, “Don’t be dumb Sou-chan! I can’t be an Omega cause I’m an Alpha, duh.”

 

“No Tamaki-kun, trust me, you are very much an Omega,” Sougo insisted, leaning back on his heels so he could look Tamaki in the eye, while keeping one steadying hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. His face was serious and he spoke slowly so Tamaki wouldn’t miss a single word. “An Omega having his first heat.”

“No Sou-chan, you’re not listening! I can’t be an Omega!” Tamaki said, vigorously shaking his head and trying unsuccessfully to wiggle his way out of Sougo’s grip. The older boy was talking crazy! “Omegas are pretty like girls or cute like Rikkun! They’re soft and sweet and good with kids! They’re made to be Moms!”

 

“You don’t think you’re cute, Tamaki-kun?” Sougo asked, his mouth pulling down into a heart-wrenching frown. It pulled at something in Tamaki’s chest, something that cried out to him to jump into Sougo’s arms and comfort him until whatever was hurting him went away. 

 

“Sooouuu-chaaan, that’s not the point!” Tamaki groaned, covering his face with his hands and trying to push all the weird thoughts out of his mind. He had more important things to deal with at the moment! “I’m too rowdy to be an Omega! The nurse at the orphanage said I was a textbook Alpha! That’s why I took the Alpha classes instead of the Omega or Beta ones!”

 

“There’s no such thing as a ‘textbook’ anything when it comes to dynamics, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo said, voice taking on a dangerous tone at Tamaki’s words. Sougo carefully pried Tamaki’s hands away from his face and replaced them with his own pale white fingers, “After all, if that were true then I wouldn’t be an Alpha now would I?”

 

“Sou-chan is an Alpha?” Tamaki murmured, eyes going wide even as he felt his face flush with heat as he stared deep into his partner’s penetrating gaze.

 

“That’s right,” Sougo said slowly, searching Tamaki’s face for any hint of fear. His violet eyes softened when he found only curiosity and acceptance from the younger boy. Of course Tamaki, good sweet innocent Tamaki, wouldn’t judge him for his dynamic, even while almost lost in the throes of coming into his own. “And as an Alpha, I can’t in good conscious leave you all alone to deal with your first heat. Especially if no one has been responsible enough during your childhood to teach you what to expect from it. Will you let me help you, Tamaki-kun?”

 

“I still don’t think I’m in heat,” Tamaki sighed, though the truth of that statement was slowly shrinking the more his body responded to the Alpha looking at him so tenderly, “But I guess, if it’s Sou-chan, its fine for you to take care of me while I’m like this.”

 

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo said, taking one of Tamaki’s hands in his own and squeezing it tight. “That means more to me than you can imagine.”

 

Sougo smiled so wide at him when he said that that Tamaki felt his stomach fill with butterflies. Suddenly his manhood was feeling harder than ever and he wanted nothing more than to make Sougo smile so happily at him again. With a desperate cry Tamaki threw himself onto Sougo, wrapping his arms around the shorter’s delicate shoulders and burying his nose in the heady scent coming from the crook of Sougo’s neck. Sougo squeaked in surprise at the sudden armful of Omega he had acquired but he was quick to recover. The Alpha returned the young Omega’s hug, whispering praise and assurances into Tamaki’s ear until the tightly wound bundle of nerves relaxed into a puddle of warmth in his lap.

 

“Tamaki-kun, let’s get you to bed,” Sougo murmured, tucking a dripping strand of hair behind the Omega’s ear, “You can’t be comfortable in those wet pants and I’m sure you can feel the chill even through your fever. I promise you’ll feel much better once you’re dry and warm in bed.”

 

“Carry me?” Tamaki moaned, looking up at Sougo with the saddest most pitiful puppy eyes he could muster. Sure Sougo was physically smaller than him but Tamaki knew for a fact that he was surprisingly strong. “Please Sou-chan?”

 

“Well you did ask nicely,” Sougo mused, cheeks flushing a fetching shade of pink, “I guess just this once, I can indulge you...considering the circumstances and all.”

 

“Thank you~” Tamaki grinned triumphantly, wrapping his arms tightly around Sougo’s neck and burying his face once more in that delicious scent. He took a bit of private joy in the way Sougo tensed up at his nuzzling before the Alpha let out a possessive rumble in his chest. Deceptively strong hands wound themselves under Tamaki’s thighs and with a great heave, Sougo hoisted his partner onto his hip. 

 

The pale Alpha stumbled for a minute under the odd shift in weight, but he quickly  steadied himself and turned on his heels toward the door. With sure and stable steps, Sougo slowly made his way out of the dim bathroom and into the light of the hallway. Tamaki whined at the brightness only to be hushed fondly by Sougo. The older half of Mezzo turned left out of the bathroom, and backed the two of them into the Alpha’s own room before kicking the door closed behind them. Tamaki, noticing the direction and shortness of time walking, looked up at Sougo with a inquiring pout.

 

“My room was just closer Tamaki-kun,” Sougo soothed, taking the last few steps over to the bed and letting the blue haired boy flop backwards onto the pillows, “I want to get you dried and comfortable as soon as possible.”

 

“Yeah or you want to keep me all to yourself,” Tamaki teased with a sly smile. Sougo was always easy to rile up and the younger boy couldn’t resist pushing his buttons, even when he felt all hot and sick.

 

“Maybe I do,” Sougo said with a shrug, making Tamaki’s eyes go wide when his partner didn’t rise to the bait, “Either way, you’re here now and I’m going to make good on my promise to take care of you.”

 

“Sou-chan, so weird,” Tamaki sulked, even as his blush visibly spread from his ears all the way down his neck at the Alpha’s confident statement, “Just give me a towel so I can dry off some, okay?!”

 

“Silly boy,” Sougo grinned impishly, heading to his closet and pulling out a spare towel before stalking like a predator back towards the squirming Omega on his bed, “I said I would be the one taking care of you. That means you get to just sit there and relax while I do the work.”

 

“S-Sou-chan don’t be creepy!” Tamaki stuttered out, reaching for the towel in Sougo’s hand only for his partner to tug it just out of his reach.

 

“Uh-uh none of that Tamaki-kun,” Sougo said, placing the towel down by Tamaki’s feet and running his hand up the side of Tamaki’s leg, “Just lean back. I’ll take care of everything. You gave me permission remember?”

 

“Fiiine Sou-chan,” Tamaki groaned, throwing his arms over his face in embarrassment, “But only cause you asked to! It’s not like I need coddling or anything!”

 

“Of course,” Sougo assured him. Tamaki heard the Alpha giggle but he refused to take his arms away from his face to see it. 

 

No sooner had Tamaki given Sougo permission to do as he wished, than the Alpha started in on his task. Unfortunately, instead of just rubbing Tamaki down with the towel as Tamaki had expected him to do, Sougo’s nimble fingers quickly found the button to his partner’s pants.    
  


“Sou-chan!” Tamaki yelped

 

“Hush,” Sougo warned gently, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper in quick order, “You can’t stay in those went pants. You’ll be much more comfortable once you’re out of them. Just relax and trust me, Tamaki-kun.”

 

Something deep inside Tamaki wriggled in delight at Sougo’s dominant tone. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt the Alpha tugged off his pants and he had to swallow back a groan as he heard them fall to the floor in a wet heap.

 

“Oh my, you smell amazing,Tamaki-kun,” Sougo sighed dreamily, inhaling deeply through his nose. Tamaki flinched back as deft fingers danced along the waistband of his boxers, but a few soothing sounds from his partner had him lilting back into a sleepy daze, “Let’s get you out of these wet things, alright.”

 

His boxers were yanked off quite a bit quicker than his pants and they soon joined the pile of wet things on the floor. Then Tamaki’s world was suddenly filled with an onslaught of touch and heat. Sougo was slow and tender, the same as he had been for everything else, but with his whole body bare to it Tamaki could barely stand the sparks of heat the Alpha induced. Every featherlight touch and rasp of the towel sent another lightning bolt of fire straight to his groin. He was needy past the point of rational thought, reduced to squirmy wanton mess. With the last dregs of reason, Tamaki reached one hand down to weakly try to cover his once again straining erection. Sougo was having none of that though.

 

“You don’t need to hide from me,” Sougo said kindly, pulling Tamaki’s hand away from his member and gently running the towel over the Omega’s inner thighs, “You’re in heat and you can’t help it. It’s perfectly natural and normal, nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Tamaki wanted to respond but all he could do was squirm and moan at Sougo’s slow but deliberate touch. This was so weird and humiliating! There was no way this was actually a heat, right? He couldn’t be an Omega, he just couldn’t be! But Sougo said he was an Omega and Sougo would never lie to him. And it was true that his unit partner did suddenly smell absolutely wonderful. And his body was also reacting the way the sex ed teacher had said an Omega’s would react to an Alpha when in heat. But if Tamaki really was in heat...then what came next? Sougo had said he would take care of him but did he mean that he would take care of Tamaki like a friend or like an Alpha takes care of an Omega? 

 

At this point, Tamaki wasn’t sure which one he wanted to be true.

 

“I think that will do it, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo sighed, seemingly speaking more to himself then the squirming boy on his bed, “Let me just get us both some clean pajamas to change into.”

 

Tamaki moved his arm just in time to catch sight of Sougo kick off his pants and pull his own damp shirt over his head and tossing it into the pile with Tamaki’s clothes. Tamaki was suddenly assaulted with the sight of the Alpha’s perfect pale abdomen, his pert pink nipples, and his long swan neck on full display. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Sougo half naked by far but in that second of heady heat something in him snapped. He surge forward, like a starving beast, and licked a stripe from Sougo’s naval all the way up to his collarbone. 

 

Sougo froze, staring down at the panting Omega like a deer in the headlights. He cautiously raised a hand and ran it reverently through Tamaki’s hair. Then, with a look like it was one of the most difficult things he’d ever done, he softly pushed Tamaki back until he could look his friend in the eyes.

 

“Tamaki-kun,” He said seriously, unable to hide how breathless Tamaki’s display had made him, “We don’t need to do that. I have some toys in that closet that can help you through this. This is just your first heat, you have all the time in the world to find an Alpha.”

 

“BUT I DON’T WANT ANY OTHER ALPHA!” Tamaki cried, with a sudden clarity of thought he hadn’t felt since the feverish heat had started that morning. Sure he may be an Omega, and fine maybe he was in heat, but he could only accept that on one condition, “ONLY SOU-CHAN! IT’S ONLY EVER BEEN SOU-CHAN!”

 

Sougo looked down at him, mouth hanging open in shock, at a loss for words. Tamaki, not willing to back down, took his chance to steal his first ever kiss. It’s a wet and sloppy thing, but sweet in its own way.Tamaki had no other experience with kisses before this, but this was his Sou-chan so he would put all his feelings into it. Sougo just stands frozen like a statue and for a moment Tamaki thought he might have made a mistake, maybe Sougo really didn’t like him in the way an Alpha likes an Omega, and then fingers are tangled in his hair and a tongue is forcing its way past his lips. Tamaki gasps in surprise and that’s all the permission Sougo needs to push deeper into the Omega’s mouth, gripping tightly at the still-damp blue strands in his fist and turning Tamaki’s head at just the right angle.The Alpha asserted his dominance with tongue and teeth and the Omega gratefully fell back and him lead, glad that he wasn’t being rejected after all.

 

Eventually Sougo had to pull away so they could both catch their breath. Tamaki looked up at him breathless and hopeful, begging without words for Sougo to say something. He needed to hear with his own two ears, exactly how Sougo felt for him.

 

“Tamaki-kun…” Sougo started, the domineering Alpha aura flowing out of him like a deflating balloon, “You’re in heat, so your hormones are all over the place right now, which means you may no be thinking--”

 

“No!” Tamaki insisted, suddenly angry, “Don’t you even start that! I would pick Sou-chan whether or not I was in heat. I know what I said and I meant it. I’ve only ever wanted to be with Sou-chan.”

 

“You’re young--” Sougo tried again, only to be stopped by Tamaki giving his shoulder a furious shake.

 

“I’m old enough for this though,” Tamaki said angrily, “Stop fighting yourself in your head! I want Sou-chan and only Sou-chan! So just fuck me already!”

 

“TAMAKI-KUN! LANGUAGE!” Sougo scolded before letting out a defeated sigh and refusing to look Tamaki in the eye. After a moment he looked up, searching Tamaki’s gaze for any hint of doubt. Finding none he asked quietly, “Are you really sure about this?”

 

“As sure as I know I love King Pudding,” Tamaki nodded seriously.

 

“Well that is pretty sure,” Sougo said with a laugh, “How about this: I will have sex with you, give you my knot to stop the heat and make the pain go away. But I won’t mate you. This is only your first heat, Tamaki-kun, and you have your whole life ahead of you to pick an Alpha. If you still feel this way about...us...once you’re out of your cycle then we can talk about it again, but not until your heat is finished. Do we have a deal?”

 

“Deal,” Tamaki nodded eagerly. It wasn’t everythign he wanted, but it was a start, and more than anything he wanted to be with Sougo. And between his straining hard-on and the fire raging beneath his skin, at this point he would take whatever his chosen Alpha was willing to give him, “Where do we start?”

 

“ _ You  _ start by lying back and waiting for me,” Sougo said, a bit of the confidence from before coming back into his voice, “I’m the Alpha here and I did promise to take good care of you. I’m going to make you feel good, all you have to do is let me.”

 

“Okay, Sou-chan,” Tamaki said, swallowing past the sudden dryness he felt in his throat and flopping backwards onto the bed, “Whatever you say.”

 

“Good boy,” Sougo practically purred, eyes dipping to half-mast as he crawled his way up Tamaki’s chest, “You just let Alpha do all the work, okay?”

 

Then they were kissing, all teeth and tongues and heat. Tamaki moaned into Sougo’s mouth, barely noticing when the Alpha reached one hand out and started fumbling for something in his bedside drawer. With a clatter the pale haired man found what he was looking for and pulled himself away from the gasping Omega. Tamaki looked up questioningly as Sougo sat back on his hips, their pelvises pressed flush against each other, teasing Tamaki with weight and friction. He whined high in his throat, begging Sougo for some relief.

 

“Oh not yet, you eager little minx,” Sougo teased, smirking devilishly at Tamaki’s red-cheeked pout, and holding up an odd purple bottle for him to see, “If we’re doing this, then we’re doing it my way. I don’t care how wet and greedy your hole is, you still need to be prepped.”

 

“Wet? Hole?” Tamaki blinked up at him, “What do you mean prepped?!”

 

“Sshh,” Sougo hushed, placing a finger on Tamaki’s lips to silence him, “I’ll explain everything later. For now just let me do my work, I promise you’ll like it.”

 

“I trust you, Sou-chan,” Tamaki murmured, closing his eyes and resolving to let the Alpha do as he wished. He knew Sougo would never hurt him, and it wasn’t like Tamaki knew how to find relief himself given the situation. There wasn’t much he could do but leave it to Sougo, not that he wanted to do anything but that in the end.

 

“Oh, Tamaki,” Sougo hissed through his teeth, there was a squelching sound and Tamaki felt a cool wetness splash between his thighs, “You have no idea what you do to me do you?”

 

“ ‘M not doing anything,” Tamaki mumbled, tensing slightly as nimble fingers prodded at his slick entrance. 

 

“Oh I see, trying to duck the blame,” Sougo accused, swirling his finger around Tamaki’s twitching hole before once again plunging the digit into the hot wetness of the Omega’s body, “I won’t let you skirt responsibility this time though. You’re going to take your punishment like the naughty boy you are. Just look at your hole! I’ve barely started touching you and your already dripping with slick. What a greedy thing! You’re starving for my knot, aren’t you little Omega?”

 

“Yeeesssss,” Tamaki hissed, bucking his his wildly, not sure if his wanted to push down against Sougo’s, now two, scissoring fingers or up against the Alpha’s own straining erection, “More, Alpha, I want more!”

 

“Of course you do, you impatient thing,” Sougo groaned throatily, fisting Tamaki tightly at the base of his cock and starting achingly steady strokes up and down the Omega’s length, “God if I couldn’t smell the virginity seeping off you I’d swear you were some kind of professional harlot. Look at you, writhing about like you were made for this. You don’t even feel me stretching you do you?!”

 

“Feels good,” Tamaki cried, thrusting up into Sougo’s hand as the Alpha put a third finger into his ass. “Want more! Fill me Alpha. No more fingers! I want Sou-chan’s cock!”

 

“And you’ll have it, my sweet Tamaki,” Sougo breathed, voice overcome with lust. The Alpha locked eyes with Tamaki, his pupils blown wide, looking at him as if the younger had hung every last star in the sky. With agonizing care, Sougo lined himself up with Tamaki’s entrance and pushed past the twitching ring of muscle.

 

Tamaki keened at the overwhelming stretch. It burned but in the best way. Tamaki moaned, pushing eagerly down against Sougo’s slow pace. He wanted more! He wanted  _ all _ of his Sou-chan. He wanted to be filled and made whole, he wanted to give his everything to his Alpha. It was clear that Sougo, despite the filthy praise still falling from his lips like rain, was trying to be gentle with Tamaki. But Tamaki was having none of it! He wasn’t made of glass! He didn’t need coddling! What he needed was that knot! With a demanding moan Tamaki rolled his head to the side and glared at Sougo.

 

“ _ Harder! _ ” He ordered, clenching his legs around Sougo’s stuttering thighs and trying to force the Alpha deeper in.

 

That was all it took to break Sougo’s tentative hold on restraint. There was no denying a needy Omega in heat, and Sougo didn’t have the heart to even try. He would give Tamaki the whole world if the boy asked for it, but all his sweet boy wanted was his Alpha’s knot. Who was he to disappoint?

 

Sougo dug his fingers deep into the firm globes of Tamaki’s ass and began to pound out a punishing rhythm. In and out of Tamaki’s heavenly heat, each time deeper, further, coming closer and closer to that beautiful crescendo. They danced on a knife’s edge of the bliss of climax until Sougo can feel the base of his cock swell with release. With matching cries of ecstasy, they come together as one. 

 

As he felt his knot inflate, sheathed to the hilt, Sougo shot forward. He threw himself over Tamaki’s wildly arching body, just barely missing Tamaki’s scent gland, to bite viciously at the pillow that cradled the Omega’s head. His inner Alpha growled, angry that he hadn’t marked his claim on such a perfect Omega. 

 

Sougo gasped in shock. He couldn’t came that close to laying a claim on Tamaki. He’d had sex with Omegas before in college, even an Omega in heat to help out a close friend, but he’d never even came close to losing it like that! There was just something about Tamaki that his inner Alpha called out for. His instincts cried out for him, the inner beast knowing better than his rational mind that the two were a matched set. 

 

Sougo ran a concerned gaze over Tamaki’s limp form beneath him. The Omega was breathing heavily from the strain of his first time, but a satisfied grin stretched across his face. His muscles had gone slack in relief and his eyes fluttered closed in the heady post-sex euphoria. All in all the boy looked completely wrecked and utterly blissed out and Sougo found himself taking some sort of carnal pride at making the Omega so thoroughly sated. With a sigh and a bit of jostling, Sougo rolled them onto their sides and pulled a blanket over the two of them. It would take a while for his know to go down, the least he could do in the meantime is make sure Tamaki-kun was comfortable while he slept off the first wave of his heat.

 

Sometime later, he’s not sure how much later but it did look darker outside Sougo’s window than he remembered it being, Tamaki awakened to find himself wrapped up in Sougo’s embrace. His partner smiles at him in that soft loving way he does sometimes. It’s a secret kind of smile Sougo only gives him when he thinks Tamaki won’t notice it or is too tired to remember. The Alpha was humming him a soothing lullaby with a melody the younger couldn’t quite place. Tamaki didn’t think he’d ever felt more comfortable and complete in his whole life. He’s never felt more right then lying  there in Sougo’s arms. 

 

“Go back to sleep, Tamaki,” The Alpha whispered, carding fingers through wild blue locks, “The heat will start up again soon. You’ll need your energy when the lust kicks in again."

 

“S’ok,” Tamaki mumbled, words slurred with sleep, “Everything will be fine cause Sou-chan’s here. Sou-chan will take care of me.” 

 

“That’s right,” Sougo beamed at him, practically glowing with happiness, “I’ll be here for you, no matter what.”

 

Tamaki smiled and pressed his forehead to Sougo’s. He didn’t say anything else, but there wasn’t anything else he needed to say. He was safe and happy with his chosen Alpha. The only Alpha he’d ever wanted, even when he didn’t know he was an Omega. So what if Sougo hadn’t laid a claim this time? It was like the older boy had said, this was only Tamaki’s first heat. He had the rest of their lives to pick his Alpha, he just hoped his thick-headed Alpha would realize sooner rather than later that he had been picked! But for now he was happy just to cuddle close to Sougo’s chest and sleep, content to know that, no matter what, his Sou-chan would be there for him.

 

Nothing could ruin that moment.

 

Or at least that was what Tamaki thought, until the door to Sougo’s bedroom banged open and harsh light flood the room. The Omega squealed in shock and threw the blankets over his head, rolling out of Sougo’s hold now that he was free of the Alpha’s knot. 

 

“Tama are you in here?” Yamato called out cheerfully, “Mitsu said you weren’t feeling well, so Onii-san is here to take care of you!”

 

“Oh~ Tamaki,” Nagi’s voice rang out, just as loud and alarming as Yamato’s, “I stopped at the convenience store on the way home and got you puddings to cheer you up! Want to come eat them with everyone?”

 

Tamaki whined and curled in on himself as his instincts urged him to hide himself away from the two imposing scents. It was just like before with Banri, but this time Tamaki had an idea what was causing it. Unfortunately for Nagi and Yamato, Sougo picked up on it too.

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Sougo’s voice was deceptively pleasant, “I’m afraid Tamaki can’t join you two at the moment. You see he’s still recovering from his  _ first heat _ so being around two  _ Alphas _ like yourselves will only distress him.”

 

“First heat?” Yamato asked, his voice tinged with concern as he took a step closer to the bed, “Is he doing alright? We should probably get him---”

 

“That’s far enough, Yamato-san,” Sougo warned, tone sharp as a knife, “He’s  _ fine _ because  _ I’m _ taking care of him. You two should go now before you upset him anymore than you already have.”

 

“Sougo, that’s not fair! He’s our friend too!” Nagi cried out, oblivious to the rapidly growing aura of darkness around their normally calm friend and pushing past Yamato as he rushed into the room, “We just want to check up on our youngest member if he’s going through such a trying time.”

 

Tamaki flinched under his tent of blankets when he heard Nagi’s footsteps quickly approached the bed. There was the sudden sound of wood cracking from Sougo’s side of the bed followed by twin cries from the two other Alphas. Sougo gave Tamaki’s head a reassuring pat before sliding out of bed with all the grace of a predatory cat, naked as the day he was born.

 

“I’m sorry boys,” Sougo purred, voice echoing with Alpha dominance, “Maybe I didn’t make myself clear. I am taking care of an Omega in here, and I will deal with any intruders like a proper Alpha should.”

 

“H-Hey now Sou,” Yamato stuttered, gulping nervously as Sougo stalked toward the two cowering by the entrance to his room, “Let’s talk about this.”

 

“No I already finished talking,” Sougo said with a grin, “Now it’s time for you to start running.”

 

There was another pair of screams, followed by the quick pounding of feet and the slamming of Sougo’s bedroom door. Tamaki listened to the yells and crashed that followed for a few minutes before tentatively peeking his head out from under the covers. 

 

Well...at least now the others might believe him when he tells them Sougo can be scary.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned work by HeadacheQueen
> 
> I've never done something with this pairing before but I had a lot of fun with it for sure!


End file.
